Problem: Jessica has rowed her boat for a total of $60$ miles since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $10$ miles each day. For how many days has Jessica been rowing?
Explanation: The number of days that Jessica has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $60\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $60\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ miles per day} = 6\text{ days}$